Brother! Where Art Thou?
by DemonicKiya
Summary: Kagome is a normal girl about to start her Freshman year of college when a grandparent she never knew about passes away leaving her money, a huge house and more! But mysterious documents found in an old safe drags her into an adventure involving a dog-eared parole officer, cat loving female boxer and a wolf demon drug lord. Oh! and a younger brother named Sota whom she's never met
1. Chapter 1

Kiya-Chan: Hey everyone! Wow! Long time no see!

DemonicBrat: Heh, yeah, life gets way too in the way sometimes… -scratches back of neck-

Kiya-Chan: Wer are back with a new FF! Though it is not Naruto with the wonderful yaoi *_*

DemonicBrat: We hope that you enjoy our Inuyasha FF anyways!

Kiya-Chan: We do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters! Ah… Inuyasha ^^

DemonicBrat: Enjoy Everyone!

CH 1

Heaving a sigh and wiping the sweat from her brow, the young eighteen-year-old looked around the shrine as she finished scrubbing and polishing the wooden floors to a shine. Every day was the same for Kagome Higurashi; get up early and help clean, open her family's shrine, make breakfast then go to work at a small organic tea shop down the way. Not that she minded really, she was doing rather well for herself and her grandfather. Although the shrine did bring in a steady income it wasn't much. Since Gramps was too old work she took up a job as soon as she as she could. Between her paychecks and the shrine, they were both able to live quite comfortably, regardless of their frugal lifestyle. Behind the house was a small and tidy garden that provided them with fresh vegetables. Beyond that along the border of the property stood several fruit trees that would produce enough food to can and store apples and plums for the winter. Autumn was a busy time of year. Between college, work and chores Kagome barely had any spare time to herself. But despite everything she was content, which was a rare blessing these days. Kagome's dad passed away when she was seven from a car accident. Shortly after, her mother mysteriously disappeared as well leaving her an orphan and in the care of her grandfather. Those were dark days but thankfully they were behind her now, leaving her to look forward to a bright and happy future...Assuming she could pass her math class…

Standing up and stretching she walked the couple of yards from the shine to the main house behind it and into the kitchen. Pulling out a square pan and package of eggs she began to cook breakfast. Gramps would be in soon from sweeping the steps and once breakfast was finished she had exactly an hour and a half to change into her uniform and rush down the street to work. Buyo rubbed against her legs as she fried the omelets. Kagome took a deep breath and inhaled the crisp cool air through the open window. The last days of summer were upon them and soon she would be starting her second year of college. She smiled and watched through the kitchen window the early morning sunlight filter in through the leaves of the sacred tree.

"Today is going to be a good day." She remarked cheerfully to the cat "I can tell."

!

Kagome entered the tea shop causing the small bell on the door to tinkle pleasantly. The warm scent of herbs and fresh pastries assaulted her senses instantly. The shop was designed to be as traditional as possible while still accommodating a modern lifestyle. Separate by paper walls, Hojo's parents sold various herbs and natural remedies while Kagome and her coworkers served tea in a large room with tidy tables and zabuton arranged tastefully on the wooden floor in front of a beautiful bay window.

"Good morning!" Eri chirped from behind the bamboo counter as she carefully arranged the homemade pastries in the display case.

"Morning!" She replied as she stepped into the changing room to struggle into her mock komon kimono uniform. She and her three friends Eri, Yuka and Ayumi got this job shortly after high school when their classmate Hojo's family decided to expand on their Herbology shop. It was a peaceful job with good pay. Certainly, a step up from her last job at the 24-hour food market.

"Has it been busy?" She asked stepping behind the counter.

"No not really. Just the typical morning crowd."

Giving a nod and a smile Eri and Kagome swapped places. "I'll see you later then." With a small wave Eri took off, leaving Kagome to man the counter. Looking around the shop she heaved a long sigh, only five customers littered the tables.

"Kagome!" Looking up she watched as Hojo walked in, barely making the bell ring. She bit back the exasperated sigh she had built up in her chest. She forgot she was working with him today. He was a sweet guy. Really. But he was just so...so...enthusiastic? She watched him practically prance toward her.

"Good morning Hojo."

"How are you this lovely day?" He beamed

"I'm good." She put on a fake smile.

"And your health?"

"...Good."

"Are you sure? You're looking a bit pale. I'll make you a cup of tea!"

"Err that's not necessary! Really!"

"Nonsense! I can't have one of my employee's becoming ill!"

' _Technically I'm your parent's employee,'_ She thought to herself as he walked into the kitchen. Looking towards the window she watched cars drive by. She felt her brain slowly start to turn off.

"Here's your tea!" Hojo set the cup in front of her loudly making her jump.

"Thanks." Kagome deadpanned staring at the steaming liquid. Patting Kagome on the shoulder Hojo made his way to the back office.

Just as Kagome was about to take a sip of tea the door flew open and her friend Ayumi came bursting in fifteen minutes late and with a huge smile. "Kagome!" she exclaimed, causing Kagome to spill tea everywhere. "Oops…"

Sighing Kagome grabbed a few napkins to clean the mess while Hojo came from the back to see what the commotion was about. "Are you okay Kagome?"

Glancing toward her friend, Kagome saw the dreadful flash go through her friend's eyes. _'Well this day just got better…'_ turning to Hojo she gave a smile, "I'm fine, no worries."

Ayumi made her way behind the counter, "I'll help her clean up Hojo, don't worry." she beamed, patting their manager on the shoulder.

Looking concerned and worrying his bottom lip, Hojo finally conceded. "Alright, I'll be in the back if you need anything."

The girls gave a nod in understanding. After Hojo disappeared Ayumi grinned at Kagome as she helped clean up the mess she had caused. "So… Hojo is here today." rolling her eyes Kagome gave a grunt in acknowledgement.

' _Well he does live here…'_ Kagome thought dryly.

"Well?"

"Well what, Ayumi?" Kagome groaned as she threw away the soaked napkins.

Ayumi disappeared a moment to change into the mock kimono uniform. "You know, he's never here when it's just me or the others right? Hojo is only here whenever _you_ are."

Kagome raked a hand through her long black hair in irritation. "I already know what you're going to say, Ayumi. My answer is still the same. Not going to happen."

Glaring at Kagome, Ayumi released a sound of irritation. "Come on Kagome!" she exclaimed in frustration. "He's a _good_ guy! You won't find anyone better than Hojo."

Kagome rubbed her temples to work out an oncoming headache. "Ayumi, we've been over this a million times…" she groaned. "He's too clingy and too hyper. I don't want someone like that… I like my space."

"Yeah but he is so _crazy_ for you!" Ayumi emphasized loudly making Kagome nervous about being overheard. "You should at least give him a chance."

"Let's just drop the subject okay?" She demanded.

"Fine, I'll drop it." Ayumi had a strange glint in her eye. "But this conversation isn't over!"

Kagome sighed. _'It never is…'_

The girls spend the rest of the day waiting on the steady stream of customers while talking about the upcoming classes and their excitement for the new school year during their slow period. It was two hours before the end of the shift when the bell rang again and to Kagome's surprise in walks her grandpa.

"Gramps! What are you doing here?"

"Kagome." He started solemnly. "I need you to come home as soon as possible."

"But I'm at work." she replied, taken aback by his sudden appearance. He never came to visit her at work. "Can it wait for a couple more hours when I get off?"

"I'm afraid not. Let me talk to Hojo. It's important."

"O-okay." Kagome rushed in the back to find him with a growing sense of alarm. Something bad must have happened to cause gramps to act like this.

"Hojo, can you come out here please?"

"Of course!" He bubbled with a huge grin. He followed her out and faltered slightly at the sight of the older man before him.

"Hojo I'm sorry to ask but can you please excuse Kagome for the rest of the day. She is needed at home."

"I'm sure we can manage without her." He responded respectfully. "May I ask if everything is alright?"

"I'm afraid," Gramps uttered gravely "There has been a death in the family."


	2. Chapter 2

KC: Hey everyone! How's it goin'?

DB: We are doing great! This chapter took a little longer to finish and it made us realize that life sucks and gets in the way….

DC: We appreciate the support we have so far! Thank you everyone so much for the likes, faves and reviews!

DB: We hope you enjoy chapter two of Brother! Where Art Though!?

CH 2

Kagome had quickly changed back into her street clothes and rushed out the door with Gramps as her mind raced. The walk home was done in silence, even though Kagome had hundreds of questions she wanted to ask. As far as she knew she didn't have any other family. Who was this mysterious relative? Fussing with the pocket of her jeans she followed her grandfather into the main house where a tall, mostly bald man with tuffs gray hair sticking out on the sides of his head in a dark suit waited for them outside.

"Ms. Higurashi, I presume." he greeted Kagome in a gravelly voice, holding out his hand to shake hers. "I'm Mr. Myoga, I am your grandmother's lawyer."

"Mr. Myoga." she greeted in return as Gramps opened the door. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, that would be lovely, thank you." Mr. Myoga smiled softly. Kagome rushed into the kitchen and put on the kettle. She felt as if her nerves were frayed at the ends. She leaned against the counter waiting for the water to boil as she heard the lawyer and Gramps make small talk in the dining room. Who had died? And what did it have to do with her? Did they find Mom? After making enough tea for everyone she sat across from Mr. Myoga. "So," He began "I'm here regarding your inheritance concerning your late grandmother."

"I didn't even know I had a grandmother." Kagome whispered in shock as gramps patted her knee comfortingly.

"Yes, on your mother's side. My client valued her privacy." Mr. Myoga opened his briefcase and rummaged through it. "Now-" 

"What was her name?" Kagome interrupted.

Mr. Myoga 's large eyes blinked and he looked at Kagome with a mixture of surprise and pity. "Her name was Hanajima." he answered before continuing to pull out papers. "Now." he placed a small pile of documents before the girl. "When your grandmother died from a stroke, she didn't have a will. So being the sole surviving relative you inherit everything."

"What exactly did she have?" Gramps inquired.

"A large house in the mountains that sits upon 60 acres of land in Fukuoka and a little over two hundred twenty-two million yen."

Gramps choked on his tea while Kagome sat there shell-shocked.

"T-two hundred million yen?" She stuttered out

"Two hundred and twenty-two million to be exact," He corrected her in a matter-of-fact tone, oblivious to Kagome's goldfish expression. "Now," he continued pulling out several pieces of paper from the pile. "All I need is your signature on these forms and the property, everything on the property and the contents of her bank account is yours."

Gramps let out a strange wheezing noise beside her, causing Kagome to snap out of her shock. "W-well at least now I can pay for college,"

Mr. Myoga chuckled lightly "Well your education is very important, but if you wished you could very easily retire early."

"I don't think so." Gramps grumbled. "She is going to finish school. End of discussion."

Kagome picked up the papers with a shaky hand. _'I can't believe this is happening.'_ "Do you have a pen?" She asked.

"Certainly." Mr. Myoga handed her a fine-looking pen from his pants pocket causing an antique looking gold pocket watch with a gold chain to fall out. As it fell, Kagome found herself almost drawn to the watch as it seems to shimmer strangely. Mr. Myoga's eyes bulged as he quickly lunged for it before it could hit the ground. "Sorry about that," He chuckled nervously before placing the watch safely back in his pocket. "It's rather delicate." Kagome offered him a small smile before looking at the documents she needed to sign. Documents that would change her life forever. Swallowing back her fears she scratched her name on the dotted line.

!

Kagome and Gramps stared out the window as the taxi pulled up to a large locked gate. It had been a six-hour train ride plus another thirty drives to get to the house, but it was worth it. After paying the cabby Gramps pulled out the keys that Mr. Myoga had given him, while Kagome took a few steps back, getting a glimpse of a tall building just behind the gates. Gramps cleared his throat to gain the girls attention. Once he had the gate unlocked and ready to be pushed open. Together they opened the gates to reveal a paradise and the biggest house Kagome had ever seen.

Her jaw dropped, and her eyes widened at the beauty before her. There was a decent sized koi pond to the right as they walked onto the property with a bridge that went straight over it. Trees littered the grounds giving plenty of shade over the walkway up to the main house. The store house to the left seemed more like a small home compared to the main house before them.

As they opened the doors to the main house, Kagome found herself speechless. There was barely any clear space in the entire house. It was covered in trash bags, trinkets and discarded clothing. The smell was almost unbearable. There was only a distinct path from one room to the next and a cluttered staircase. As she walked farther into the home she thought she heard a faint rustling that caused her to stop and glare at the nearest pile suspiciously. Gramps was still at the entrance staring into the chaos with wide eyes.

"Needs a bit of work," Kagome laughed weakly

"It needs to be burnt to the ground," The old man growled out. "Kagome get out of there before you get tetanus."

"I can't believe anyone could live like this," she whispered.

"I can't believe someone as wealthy as her couldn't hire a maid… at least she had a gardener taking care of the grounds all this time."

Kagome rolled her eyes but walked back into the garden regardless. "So, what are we going to do?"

Gramps sighed and looked at the mess with dread weighing down on his face. "We are going to roll up our sleeves and get busy."

It took weeks to get the place cleared out. Kagome and Gramps stayed at a nearby motel until they could get the place livable. As they sorted through the trash, Kagome was amazed at all the different antiques to be found; all which gramps insisted on polishing and researching. There was so much to be done though, she finally broke down and hired a small cleaning service to help them out a bit. As each room became clear of mess, Kagome began to see the true beauty in the home. It truly was amazing how different everything looked.

As they finished with the living room to the right of the entrance, they began on the kitchen to the left of the main entrance. Kagome was clearing out the garbage from the room when from behind a pile of junk she found older balding man wearing a Yukata laying on the ground with… were those pointed ears?

"Who are you?" Kagome asked in alarm assuming he was a squatter. "What are you doing in my grandmother's home?"

The man blinked up at the young women before scratching at his head looking slightly puzzled, "Hmm, why am I here?" he wondered as he looked around the mess as if he had never seen the place before. "What a grimy place." Kagome bristled at the insult. "Oh, not again," The old man said suddenly as he groaned getting up.

' _What if he is dangerous?_ ' Kagome thought vaguely as he stood before her scratching his head again... But she quickly pushed that thought aside. This man looked as if a strong breeze could topple him…

Stretching he walked towards a side door muttering to himself, "I've got to stop drinking with Reo… always waking up in strange places… curse that weasel..." he opened the door and much to Kagome's shock a three-eyed cow awaited him in the yard. "You're still here Mo-Mo? I knew I could count on you."

Scratching at her cheek, Kagome watched as the man hopped on and rode off on the cow without another word. "That… was weird."

!

Once they had finished cleaning the first floor they finally managed to clear off the stairs and Kagome managed to get to the second level of the house. It was just as messy as the ground floor. All the rooms were overfilled with god knows what. Sighing she started to wander down the hall thinking of all the work they had ahead of them. At the end of the hall Kagome found a room with a large bed surrounded by clothes that had been thrown about carelessly. ' _This must have been her room.'_ she thought to herself as she walked in. Underneath the clothes she could see the outlines of a bit of furniture. As she made it further into the room she stubbed her toe on something hard and metallic. Angrily she limped away muttering curses under her breath.

Turns out the thing she stubbed her toe on was an old green safe with a spin combination lock. After clearing out the room Kagome stared at it, curiosity eating away at her. Sitting next to it she tried the only number she could think of, which was her mother's birthday. Holding her breath, she gripped the handle tightly and pulled on it as hard as she could. It didn't open. _'Well time to call a locksmith.'_

On their last day there before they had to return to Tokyo she did finally call that locksmith. Feeling confident she let the middle-aged man into a full clean and tidy house. He let out a low whistle as he took in the place, in which caused Kagome's chest to swell in pride. Gramps showed him to the safe while Kagome went to walk around the grounds. She had spent so much time cleaning that she hadn't had a chance to properly explore yet.

She stepped outside and took a deep breath. The air smelt like trees with a hint of salt from the coastline. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining down on her skin warmly and there was a lovely breeze that carried with it a bit of a bite that hinted that an early autumn was well on its way. Sighing happily Kagome began to walk down the dusty path that led into the forest.

A canopy of emerald leaves rustled overhead, and yellow flowers poked their faces out from the tall grass. She felt all the worries and stress for the past weeks just melt off her shoulders. It was easily the most peaceful place she had ever been. As she walked deeper into the woods Kagome felt a strange pull that seemed to be urging her off the path as if something out there was calling to her. Almost without thinking she stepped off between the trees with every intent of following her intuition, but before she could get more than three steps forward she heard her grandfather calling for her faintly. Shaking her head Kagome inwardly scowled at herself. What if she had gotten lost in the woods? And all for some feeling? Baka. Quickly she turned her heel and marched back to the safety of the house.

She arrived just in time to see gramps bidding the locksmith goodbye. Waiting patiently for the two men to finish she allowed her mind to drift to the safe. What could be in it? If it was anything like the rest of the house, probably old receipts and empty food packages…

"Have a safe drive. So long," Gramps called out before shutting the door. "Kagome there you are. Where did you run off too?"

"Oh, I decided to go for a walk. It really is a lovely day out." Gramps grunted in agreement as he looked out the window. "SOOO he got the safe open?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes, he did. Its filled with paperwork. I didn't look through it." he said as his granddaughter started to walk upstairs. "Although Kagome, we need to hurry if we want to catch that train at ten. Otherwise we won't be getting home until after midnight."

"I know," She called out. "I'll bring the paperwork with me and I'll look over it when we get home."

Rushing upstairs and down the hall she slipped into the room with the safe now wide open. A sticky note was on the front with the discovered combination written down on it. Peering inside of it she saw three very thick folders stuffed to the brim with papers. 'I _t's going to take me ages to get through all of this,'_ She concluded with a hint of despair. Sighing she grabbed the folders, tucked them under her arm and left the room to meet up with Gramps.

Kagome tapped her foot impatiently as she watched gramps unlock the front door. It felt great to be home again; to be surrounded by familiar sights and smells. To not have the scent of garbage and cleaning supplies linger in the air. As soon as they both stepped through the door Buyo ran up to greet them, his belly jiggling from side to side. Kagome's friends have stopped by from time to time to feed to ensure that his food dish was always full and give him his much-needed attention.

Kagome reached down and scoop up the fat cat in her arms. "I missed you too Buyo!" She declared while giving him a squeeze. He let out a squeaky meow and started to struggle. "Gramps what would you like for dinner?" She asked refusing to let the cat go.

"Ooh, I don't know." He shut the door and placed the bags on the floor. "Anything sounds fine."

"Alright, curry it is!" Kagome pipped happily. The old man chuckled and carried his bags to his room to unpack.

After dinner Kagome made her way back into the comfort of her own room. Flopping on her bed happily she closed her eyes, thoroughly enjoying the blissful silence. Feeling wonderfully full and relaxed she pulled her bag closer to the bed, dug out the files and began to read through everything. To her surprise most of the documents were about her mother's life. Old school report cards, medical files, even photos from her childhood. She stared at those photos for a long time. It never occurred to her how much she looked like her mom when she was young. She looked at the pictured until her eyes started to burn. Taking a deep she pushed the pictures aside and ruffled through the rest of the pile. It seemed like her grandmother had kept everything. Looking closer Kagome noticed that there were medical records that were up to date to the point of her mother's disappearance.

Closing her eyes, Kagome could remember her mother's smile. The that she always kept her hair short and well kept; far different from Kagome's own unruly mop of hair. How soft her voice had been or the specific perfume she had always worn.

Kagome frowned as she realized that she couldn't remember what her mom's face looked like… After all she had stopped looking at pictures of her mother long before. It had brought up so many bad thoughts that she couldn't keep look at them. For the last eleven years she had wondered _why_ her mother had left. Was she not good enough? Did she do something wrong? Did her mom not love her? Was it her fault?

Although she couldn't remember much from when she was young, she did remember being happy. Her dad had this big booming laugh and would toss her up in the air. Everyone was always smiling. But when he died...it was like the sun had died with him. No more laughter. No more smiles. Mom had moved them to gramps shrine… and then in the blink of an eye, she was gone too. She was so alone. So afraid.

Kagome didn't even realize she was crying until the tears started to fall on the papers, making the ink run in blue streaks. Wiping her eyes and taking a shuddering breath, she looked closer at the latest records, hoping to find some clue to her mom's disappearance. Squinting she brought the paper closer to her face. She noticed something odd. It was an ultrasound dated two months before her disappearance. Kagome gasped as the information sunk in. Her mom was pregnant when she vanished!

Kagome couldn't breathe. She looked deeper into the files and saw more hospital reports and photos taken from a distance as well as receipts from a private investigator. She found her. Her grandmother had found her. It had to be her.

Kagome leapt off her bed and rushed to the closet. Yanking the door open she blindly groped at the photo album on the top shelf. Wrenching it down she tore open the cover and flipped through the pages. Near the end of the album was the last picture of them all as a family; three months before her dad died. She grabbed the pictures that the investigator had taken and compared them side by side. It was her. Unless her mom had an identical twin, it was her.

Kagome's mom had been hiding under a different name the entire time. The reports follow up until the last month of her pregnancy. The last piece of documentation was a death certificate and hospital report. Her mother had been admitted to the hospital to be treated for an attack. She died 12 hours later. There is no information about the baby.

Kagome rushed down stairs to her grandfather who was watching tv and shoved the documents under his nose. "Kagome what is this?" he asked in alarm.

"It's my mom," She whispered as he scanned through the files.

He was shocked. "What are you going to do?"

Blinking Kagome said the first thing that came to mind. "I'm going to travel to the hospital and see if I can find more information." 

"What about school? It starts next week."

"I guess I'll just have to take a semester off." Her determination growing.

Gramps pursed his lips as he looked at his granddaughter. "I don't think you should do that." he stated solemnly. Kagome stared at him surprised at his words. "School is important Kagome. You should think about your future."

Shaking her head, Kagome forced back more tears. "Gramps… this is _mom_ we're talking about!" she exclaimed in frustration. "How can I just turn away when we can find out what happened to her!?" taking a deep breath she looked away from the old man before her. "Gramps… I _have_ to do this."


	3. Chapter 3

DB: Hey everyone! We are back with chapter three!

KC: We would like to thank everyone again for their support! I couldn't believe when I checked our email!

DB: We hope that you enjoy chapter three!

CH 3

The phone ringing disturbed a rather irritable, strictly non-morning, half demon's cup of black coffee. He viciously glared at the phone before picking it up on the third ring, "Yes?" he growled, his eye twitching slightly. A woman sitting across from him scoffed slightly at his reaction before she sipped her own cup of cream filled morning elixir. "I'll be right there." he muttered into the phone rolling his eyes. After the person on the other line finished yelling into his ear he hung up and heaved a long sigh, his morning coffee was officially ruined.

"Was that about Sota again?" the ravened haired woman across from him inquired softly, while getting up to pour orange juice into a glass for her younger sister, who just staggered into the kitchen in her school uniform.

Scratching at his silver head the young man stood, "Yeah, sorry Kikyo I'll have to miss breakfast this morning." he sighed walking around the table and kissing her on the cheek and ruffling the child's head which caused her to giggle sleepily.

Kikyo watched him solemnly as she attempted to flatten Kaede's now wild hair, "It's alright Inuyasha. I know how much that boy means to you." she drawled, picking up her coffee. "Will you be home for dinner?"

Inuyasha turned to look at her as he pulled on his favorite red hoodie. "I'm not sure." he answered softly, grabbing his key to the house and shoving it into his front jean pocket. "I'll call and let you know."

"We're having steak tonight!" the twelve-year-old pipped excitedly.

He chuckled, "I'll do my best to make it in time."

"Inuyasha…" Kikyo stopped him as he reached for the handle, "Aren't you going to put on shoes today? You _are_ going out after all."

He looked down at his bare feet then looked back at her and grinned, "Nah, they're used to me showing up without them. Plus, they only slow me down." he stated before walking out the door, leaving Kikyo rather annoyed.

!

After many long arguments with her gramps, Kagome had finally worn him down and he agreed to letting her take the semester off. It would have been impossible to study for exams while looking for her mother, no matter what gramps said. Hojo took it the hardest. When she went to officially quit her job he looked positively heartbroken and soulfully declared that she would always have a place to work at the tea shop.

After packing her large yellow backpack, she was ready to set off on her own adventure. When talking to her gramps and refining her plans she had to read over her mother's hospital records again. To her surprise her mom had been right there in the same town as her grandmother's home. After saying goodbye to gramps, she headed off to the train station.

The train ride was mind numbing but it gave her plenty of time to think. She would drop her stuff off at the house and then head straight to the hospital. She needed to gather more information and that seemed like the best place to start. After that it was a matter of tracking down this private investigator, if he was even still in business that is.

Kagome walked through the automatic doors into the hospital. It was busy but that wasn't surprising. Clenching her purse, she approached the nurses station nervously. As she got closer she could hear the nurse at the counter laugh nervously as a man with dark hair took her hand. "Dr. Kazana…" she blushed looking away with a hand on her cheek. It was then that the nurse noticed Kagome and shoved Dr. Kazana away her face turning beet red. "Yes, how can I help you?"

Watching the doctor for a moment Kagome smiled at the nurse, "Yes I have an appointment…" she answered.

"Of course. And your name?"

"Kagome Higurashi,"

"Oh, right you have an appointment with…" The nurse glanced behind her at the doctor.

' _Oh no…'_

Kagome sat in the office with the doctor as he read through the files.

"We received the documents and blood tests that you sent over from Tokyo." Dr. Kazana began, looking up at Kagome over the clipboard. "Your DNA matches with our 'Jane Doe' we had many years ago." Kagome gave a slight nod at this information, she had already figured that much.

"Excuse me but," she interrupted quietly. "But you seem a little young to have treated my mother."

"Oh, I didn't treat her," He responded cheerfully. "I studied under Dr. Mushin and took over his patients when he retired. He was the one who treated her. I'd put you in contact with him, but he moved to America a few months ago."

"Oh, I see."

"Anyway, I've looked over the medical records you faxed over to me. Comparing the blood samples taken when she was a child to the ones that we collected when she was admitted. I can tell you with absolute certainty that they are the same woman."

"So that really was my mother… She really did die here."

"I'm sorry," The doctor said sadly. "I hope that this at least gives you some closure."

Kagome nodded wiping away a stray tear. "How did she die? The report just mentioned an attack."

"She was admitted with several puncture wounds." Dr. Kazana explained, "They seemed to be caused by a large blade of some sort. I'm no expert, but I'm sure the police station would have more information on the case." He paused a moment before continuing, "Also I can put you in touch with social services. I'm sure they can help you from there."

"Social services? Why would I need to talk to them?"

The doctor blinked. "Well because of the child."

"Child?" Kagome asked confused. Then suddenly it clicked. "You mean the baby? It survived?!"

"Yes. She gave birth to a healthy baby boy before her death. He was placed in foster care. Being his sister, I assume that you'd like to find him." Kagome could feel her heart began to race as the news sunk in. "You okay?" the doctor asked in concern as Kagome's breathing picked up and everything began to sound like she was underwater. A hand on her shoulder caused her to jerk back into reality. "I am sorry, this all must be a little much; especially for someone as young as you."

"Just a little," she panted before a grin split across her face. "So, I have a baby brother?"

Doctor Kazana smiled kindly. "You've got a baby brother."

!

Looking at a piece of paper the doctor had given her with both the address and phone number for the social services office, Kagome waved down at taxi before giving the driver the address. Watching out the window as the taxi took off, Kagome found herself wondering what her little brother was like. Was he tall? He would be eleven by now so maybe his growth spurt hadn't quite hit yet? Did he take after mom or dad? Was he bookish or athletic? So many questions flooded her mind as she rode closer to the answers.

!

Kagura found herself bored out of her mind as she stared at her computer then at the rather large and overbearing pile of paperwork stacking up on her desk. She hated her job. Hated the reason she was working at this miserable place to begin with. What did she care about a bunch of snot nosed brats anyway? A knock on her office door disrupted her brooding. "What?" she sighed, pushing away from her desk.

The door cracked open just enough for her secretary's head to pop through. "Someone is here to see you." she announced softly.

Kagura could feel her eye beginning to twitch, "Do they have an appointment?" she snapped.

The secretary smirked before giving a shrug, "No. I'll send them off and let you get back to your paperwork, then."

"No, no! I'll see them!" Kagura shrieked, leaping from her desk. Laughing slightly her secretary turned from the door to call for the person who was ever so kind as to disrupt her work.

Shortly afterwards a girl who looked barely old enough to be out of middle school wearing jeans and an oversized sweater sat before her. She could already hear her shrill voice and preppy attitude just by looking at her.

"How can I help you?" She asked, doing her best to keep her voice sweet and pleasant. Hopefully the girl couldn't see past her fake smile.

"Um, my name is Kagome Higurashi and I'm looking for my younger brother."

 _Does this look like a police station?_ "I see… Do you know his name?"

"Err, no not exactly," the girl laughed awkwardly. "But I have our mother's information and his birthday. As well as a blood test proving that we are related."

Kagura raised her brow at this, _this girl doesn't even know who she's looking for…?_ Taking the documents from Kagome she looked over them quickly. She recognized the birthdate, but there were several possibilities. However, there was only _one_ child who was born from a Jane Doe. Typing into her computer she did her best to keep her face a mask. "Well your brother's name is Sota." she announced, pulling up the records. "He is placed with a foster family not far from here."

"When can I see him?" Kagome squeaked, her eyes lighting up with pure joy. "How do I get him out of foster care? Can I take him home to Tokyo?"

Just as she was about to ask yet another question, Kagura put up a hand. "First things first, we need to go through the paperwork." she interrupted, heaving a bit of a sigh. "We will also need to do a background check on your family and make sure you have a suitable living environment for a child." Kagome gave a nod in understanding as she watched Kagura's fingers fly over the keyboard of her computer. "You also will need to speak with his parole officer before taking him out of town. You also need to know about his past and violent behavior."

Obviously shocked at all the information being shoved at her, it took a moment for Kagome to respond. "Okay, what's the first step?"

!

KC: I just wanted to make a side note here! So, we have a confession to make; we did not do a full research on how the system works in Japan. Though I do realize that even though Kagome is eighteen that technically it would most likely be her gramps going through the process of getting custody of Sota. But of the sake of the story… yeah, we're going to completely ignore this… Thanks for reading my jibber jabber heh. Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Kiya: Wow! Hey everyone! We're so sorry this has taken so long!

DB: Yeah, I'm taking college courses and stupid homework gets in the way… though Kiya *glares at best friend* has been slacking off.

Kiya: *crosses arms over chest* Hey! I'm working… Though I did slack on this chapter, so sorry! We hope you enjoy!

DB: Thank you to everyone who's faved, reviewed, and set this story to be followed! See you next time!

CH 4

After signing all the paperwork needed for a background check and for someone to inspect the home, Kagome received the phone number to get in contact with Sota's parole officer. Taking a deep she walked out the doors of the office and her stomach let out a huge growl. Blushing Kagome realized she hadn't eaten since that morning. Checking her watch she couldn't believe it was already passed six at night. Lunch had come and gone, now dinner was calling. Her stomach growled even louder at the mere thought of food.

"Well… where to eat?" she mumbled to herself looking around the street to see what was close by. As she turned around she spotted an old fashioned ramen shop on the corner. Kagome could smell the rich broth from her spot down at her lips she headed straight for it.

As she walked under the awning Kagome took in the sight around her. The only seating was at a bar like table with the server in the middle. It was a little busy with plenty of hussle and bussle. Finding an open seat she sat and waited to be spotted.

Tapping her fingers on the counter while trying not to think of how hungry she was and how good the food smelled she found herself becoming slightly irritated. A movement in her peripheral vision caught her attention. "You realize if you want to order you need to speak up, right?"

Blushing she turned to snap at the person beside her, but soon found herself at a loss for words. The first thing that popped into her head was 'ears'. Before her sat a tall man with amazingly long silver hair. His golden eyes seemed to shred through what little mental defenses she had left and to top it all twitching on top of his head was a pair of soft white _cat_ ears.

!

Inuyasha was happy to be in his favorite ramen shop for dinner. It had been a long day; dealing with the cops. Sota was becoming more and more troublesome as he became older. Now of all things, he was sitting next to some human whom looked an awful like his wife. On top of that she was _staring_.

"What? You never seen a demon before?" he snapped irritably .

"Uh actually, no I haven't." she scoffed slightly, unable to take her eyes off his ears.

"Well quit starin' it's creeping me out."

"Sorry," She said quickly while directing her gaze at the table.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at this. "Yo! Can we get some service down here?" Inuyasha shouted.

An annoyed looking older man glanced over at Inuyasha and finally noticed the quiet girl beside him, "Inuyasha, shouldn't you be home for dinner?"

Inuyasha grinned at this, his fangs flashing in the yellow lights, "Sure, but your cooking is better." he laughed. "I'll have my usual. Just _one_ of my usual."

The man raised a brow at this before turning to the girl, "What can I get you miss?"

"I'll uh… take a Kumamoto Ramen, if you have it." the girl smiled thinly as Inuyasha scoffed beside her.

"You're new around here, huh wench?"

"My names, Kagome…" the dark haired girl huffed. Inuyasha smirked at this.

' _This girl has some spunk'_

"And your name is…?"

"Inuyasha," he replied rolling his eyes.

"Nice to meet you," Kagome drawled out before falling silent. Inuyasha watched her out of the corner of his black hair fell across her face as she stared ahead. She looked almost...lost...

"I'm from Tokyo." she answered carefully a few moments later. "How did you know I'm not from here?"

Inuyasha smirked feeling smug, "You don't exactly fit in." he answered, leaning back in his seat. "Your shoulders are stiff, you're jumpy about everything… plus you seem like the type who is quick to apologize and cry about everything and you have a slight accent."

Kagome huffed, pushing her hair over her shoulders before crossing her arms over her chest, "I am _not_ the type to apologize and cry about _everything_." she growled, sticking her bottom lip out in a bit of a pout.

"Uh-huh, oh yeah, I'm sure you don't." he remarked, as their ramen was placed before them. Without a word he started shoveling the noodles in his mouth.

Grimsing Kagome turned her attention to her own dinner. It was still much too hot to eat; how this guy could inhale his raman was mind boggling.

When the waiter came back as she started eating and laid her bill before her, she noticed her very empty shoulder. Kagome's heart dropped and her mind flashed back to the hospital where she had placed her purse on the desk in the office to show her I.D. Did she grab it? No she didn't remember. She must of _left it._ Staring at the bowl of food she suddenly couldn't afford, her chest tightened. Another thought hit her, she had walked to the child service office and she had no money to get back home. She would have to walk back to the hospital and hope that no one stole it. If someone had stolen it she would have to cancel her credit card and hope that they haven't used her debit card. All her cash would be gone...and her I.D card would have to be replaced, which would mean a longer wait time to see her brother… Kagome's; much to her own dismay; eyes started filling up with tears.

"What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked with a mouthful of noodles, sounding terrified. Looking up she saw his fear stricken face.

"I lost my purse," She whimpered miserably. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothin'," He snapped. This seemed to make Kagome's tears intensify. "D-don't cry more!" Inuyasha yelled, gaining the attention of other patrons in the restaurant. People began whispering, while Kagome wiped at her eyes. "C-come on, it's okay I'll pay your food! It's on me!"

"I-I can't ask you to… to do that." she sobbed, wiping at her eyes more before covering her face with her hands.

Inuyasha was freaking out on the inside. "It's okay, don't worry about it." Inuyasha tried to shrug everything off. He had absolutely no idea what he was supposed to do. Women crying was his kryptonite. "J-just stop crying and eat…"

Sniffling, Kagome looked at him through her fingers, her eyes bloodshot. Taking a deep breath she bowed her head and dried her tears to the best of her ability. This day just kept getting better and better… "I can pay you back…" she muttered as she poked at her ramen.

Inuyasha smirked at this as his heart began to slow. He sat and waited as patiently as possible for her to finish. After paying for both meals, Inuyasha walked Kagome out of the shop. Shoving his hands in his jean pockets, he grinned at the small girl beside him, "I knew you were the type to cry easy." he laughed.

Kagome glared at him before releasing a long sigh, "That wasn't the only reason I broke down…" she muttered, looking away from the silver haired demon.

Inuyasha's ears twitched at this. He noticed the tone in her voice shift as she spoke. He found himself more curious than he really should have been about this woman who looked way too much like his wife for his comfort. "Do you have a car?" he asked suddenly.

Kagome shook her head in the negative at this. She looked up to the sky and noticed how dark it was getting. Walking all the way back to the hospital was seeming like a bad idea now. "I took a cab at first then walked here." she explained.

Inuyasha stopped walking, grabbing for Kagome's wrist gently to stop her as well. He released her instantly, finding himself feeling awkward. "I can… give you a ride wherever you need to go, if you like?"

Blinking in surprise, Kagome ran a hand through her bangs to move them from her face. "I mean… that's nice of you and all… but I really shouldn't get in a car with someone I don't even really know…" she babbled.

Inuyasha laughed at this, "Who said anything about a car?" he asked, before motioning to a red sleek motorcycle. Kagome's heart dropped.

"It's a Kawasaki Ninja. It has a 2-cylinder 649 parallel- twin engine."

"I don't know what any of that means." She whispered, staring at the death machine.

Inuyasha flashed her a wild grin. "It means it's fucking fast."

Kagome stared at it before looking back to Inuyasha, "You can't be serious."

Grinning wider, Inuyasha opened up the spare compartment and pulled out an extra helmet. "It's safe, I promise you." he stated, holding the helmet out to her. "Where to?"

Biting her bottom lip, Kagome hesitated a moment before taking a deep breath, grabbing the helmet and putting it on. After Inuyasha climbed onto the bike, Kagome clambered on behind him.

Leaning close she said "I left my purse at the hospital on Tenth Street."

Nodding Inuyasha started the engine and the bike roared to life. _'What did I get myself into!'_ Kagome thought, panicked as the vehicle hummed under her. As soon as Inuyasha hit the throttle, Kagome closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around his waist and held on tight as they tore down the street.

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile slightly at the press of the petite girl behind him. He couldn't remember the last time he had someone on his bike with him. He could never get Kikyo on the motorcycle. She called it a death trap and her little sister was not allowed anywhere near it. He really wished that Kikyo was a little more adventurous instead of the stick in the mud she was…

Once Inuyasha pulled up to the hospital and put down the kickstand, he helped Kagome off the bike. He could feel her shaking under his touch and dread flooded through him; especially when she wouldn't look at him. "Aw, was it really so scary?" he asked, his ears folding down.

Finally she looked up at him with wide eyes, she almost seemed to be sparkling. "That was so awesome!" she exclaimed, holding his hands tight as she jumped up and down a little. "I can't believe I've been scared to ride one all this time!" she squealed. Watching her, Inuyasha couldn't help but smile a little and even let out a little laugh.

Clearing his throat he glanced away from her as he turned her towards the door. "Let's go in and get your purse." Inuyasha finally ordered, when he realized she was staring at him in a strange way.

"Oh, right, my purse." she muttered, almost like she was lost in thought, as she lead the way into the hospital. "Excuse me." she began, receiving a smile from the nurse behind the counter. "I was here earlier and I seem to have-"

"Ah, Miss Higurashi!" glancing just passed the nurse, Inuyasha saw a man who looked awfully familiar, carrying what seemed to be Kagome's purse. "I believe you left this behind."

Kagome took and even hugged the item, "Thank you so much Dr. Kazane." Inuyasha eyed the man wearily, he suddenly felt a little uneasy, even putting a protective arm around the girl beside him instinctively.

"Inuyasha?" the man inquired, looking passed Kagome. "Is that really you?"

Furrowing his brows, Inuyasha took a moment to finally place the man's face, "Miroku, it's been a while." he greeted, while Miroku embraced the half demon. Awkwardly, Inuyasha pat the man's back. From what he remembered of Miroku, he was a player with women's hearts among other things.

"This calls for a celebration!" Miroku laughed as he let Inuyasha go. "Shall we get a drink?" he asked, glancing over at Kagome, "You can come too of course!"


	5. Chapter 5

KC: Hey everyone! We're back with another chapter!

DB: Sorry this took so long! We hope you enjoy it!

KC: So, I wanted to warn you it might be a bit before chapter six is up. I'm in the process of getting ready to move; and I'll be losing internet at home… plus DB is in the middle of college courses and before we know it it'll be finals for her; then I'll be moving a second time heh… So please be patient with us!

DB: Thank you to everyone who is following and faving our story! Enjoy!

CH 5

Kagome had no idea what she had gotten herself into. Though she could not legally drink, Kagome decided to join the boys on their bar excursion, ordering Shirley temples to drink. She had learned two things this evening- one, Miroku was a loud drunk and two, Inuyasha and Miroku had gone to the same high school in the slums. Both had been outcasts and troublemakers.

It really didn't surprise her that Inuyasha had been a troublemaker somehow, but Miroku it was harder to believe… she sighed as she watched him hit on yet another girl. By the fifth one Kagome could believe it. As she watched him scurry from one girl to the other Kagome noticed Inuyasha hanging back at the bar observing Miroku as well with a cold, distant expression. Moving closer to him she tried to shake the awkward feeling she had come over her. Kagome had become acutely aware that she was in a strange city, hanging out in a strange bar with two men she had just met hours ago. It was all uncomfortable and terrifying. Yet at the same it was the most exciting and daring day of her life. She felt more alive then she had ever felt before.

"Aren't you enjoying yourself?" She asked loudly, trying to be heard over the music.

"I don't like loud places," Inuyasha shouted back, "Or crowds for that matter."

"Neither do I," She responded, "Miroku seems to love it."

"Yeah that's because he likes hitting on drunk women. He is like a kid in a candy store! I thought he would have grown out of it after high school."

"Were you guys good friends in high school?"

Inuyasha glared darkly and took a sip of his beer.

"I'm guessing not."

"We were friends because we were both the freaks of the school. Outside of that we don't have much in common."

"Oh," Kagome dropped the subject. _That's kinda a cold way to describe an old friend._ She thought. _They must not have ended on good terms._ Kagome sipped her drink quietly. Things felt rather tense all of a sudden.

Miroku popped up beside her and leaned against the bar heavily. "This place is great!" he yelled with a huge grin, "Everyone having a good time?" Kagome tried to give him a reassuring smile even though she could feel Inuyasha glaring behind her. "Er, I guess not," Miroku laughed sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head, "It is pretty noisy. We could go somewhere a little quieter."

"Yeah let's do that," Inuyasha said in an almost mocking tone.

Kagome made sure her purse was on her shoulder before paying for her soda's. "Some place quieter sounds nice." she agreed, more willingly than Inuyasha. Turning to Inuyasha, Kagome gave him a big smile, "Come on this is supposed to be a fun night!" she exclaimed, grabbing his hand to drag him along, willingly or not. Inuyasha seemed surprised at the sudden contact and pulled away, but Kagome just hung on tighter. She'd be damned if he was slipping away and leaving her alone with this perverted doctor.

Miroku lead them down the street and away from the louder section of town. Slowly the bright neon lights faded away behind them and the noise of the parties inside the clubs died down into a distant hum.

 _We're getting an awful long way from the crowds,_ Kagome thought feeling weary. It once again occurred to her that she was by herself in a strange city with two very strange men. But she felt safer with Inuyasha, even though she had no reason to feel that way. It was very much a gut instinct that told her that Inuyasha wouldn't hurt her. That he would keep her safe. On the other hand, that same feeling was telling her to keep Miroku away with a ten foot pole and some mace. He suddenly stopped about four blocks from where they started out in front of a dingy building with _Cat's Eye_ scrolled across the sign above the doorway.

"This is it! This place serves the best Sake in town."

"Yeah nothing like bar fights and getting stabbed to enhance the taste of Whiskey," Inuyasha quipped sarcastically.

"It only looks rough on the outside," Miroku chirped. "But let me assure you that on the inside it's a warm and pleasant place." He opened the door. "Plus they don't card!" Miroku said over his shoulder with a wink directed to Kagome.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "If this place is as shady as I think it's going to be, then we'll leave." He muttered to Kagome. Kagome laughed a little at this as they walked into the bar.

It wasn't as vile as Kagome had expected. The place was clean and open, with wooden floors and tables scattered throughout the room. The bar was directly across from the door where a few people sat talking quietly amongst each other. A few of the patrons glanced over at them before going back to their conversations.

Glancing at Inuyasha, Kagome guessed he felt the same way from the almost relieved look on his face. Realizing she was still holding onto his hand she immediately let go before making her way to the bar, sitting as far from the small crowd as possible. Inuyasha and Miroku followed suite.

Sitting down, a man behind the bar came over smiling at everyone, mainly focusing on Kagome. "So, what can I get you to drink?" he asked, his smile turning into a charismatic, lady killer smile. "Whatever your heart's desire, I will get for you." taking Kagome's hand he kissed the back of it.

A blush quickly rushed over Kagome's face as she pulled her hand close to her chest, "I… uh…" she stuttered staring at the young man behind the counter. "Th-thank you… um but I'll just take a… Shirley Temple…" she muttered, glancing away from him even more embarrassed.

"Oh?" he asked, tilting his head, watching Kagome closely.

Miroku cleared his throat to gain attention, "With that we would like two Sake's." Discreetly, Kagome wiped the back of her hand on her pants.

The man smiled, "A Shirley Temple for the lady and two Sake's coming up." he announced, moving from the counter to make the drinks.

"You okay, Kagome?" Miroku asked, leaning in close so the bartender wouldn't hear.

Kagome glanced over at the man and gave a smile, "Yeah." She was trying not to show how much that guy creeped her out. _No wonder Miroku likes it here._

Inuyasha must have noticed her discomfort because his ears twisted back when the bartender came back. When he handed Inuyasha his drink, Inuyasha stared him down with an intense unblinking glare. The bartender tried to hold his gaze but, when Inuyasha curled his lip slightly, showing a bit of fang the bartender went pale and quickly walked away. Smirking Inuyasha sipped on his drink and sent a wink to Kagome when he caught her staring. She stifled a giggle and leaned back feeling considerably safer with him next to her.

Miroku was getting hammered at an alarming rate. Both of them watched out of the corner of their eyes as he shot back another drink. "Hey pervert, you mind slowing down? I don't feel like carting your dead body out into an alley." Inuyasha drawled distastefully.

"I got no idea what you're talking about!" He swirled in his seat to face the pair. "I have excellent alcohol control." Inuyasha scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Who put that stick up your ass?" Miroku slurred. "You were so much more laid back in high school."

Inuyasha's eyes darkened dangerously. "Maybe I have a lot more to lose this time around."

For some reason this seemed to sober Miroku up quickly. "Yeah me too," he said regretfully. "Hey look I'm sorry for wh-"

"Forget 'bout it," he took a large swig of his drink. "It was ten years ago."

Miroku fell silent and idly played with the straw in his glass while Inuyasha pretended that he was the only one in the room. Kagome on the other hand was baffled, but didn't ask since it was such a sore subject for both of them. Plus she had just met them. It wasn't any of her business.

There was a shift change with the bartenders and a young women took the place of the creepy flirt. As creepy flirt was leaving he whispered urgently to the woman while glancing at the trio. Kagome could only assume he was warning her about them. The woman just patted creepy flirt on the shoulder reassuringly and pushed him towards the door.

"So what brought you here?" Inuyasha asked suddenly.

"What?"

"What made you move here?"

"I told you already." Kagome huffed, chewing on a cherry that she fished out of her drink.

"Actually, you didn't," he informed smirking.

"Oh, " Kagome thought quickly, "My grandmother died, so I'm taking care of her affairs."

"I'm sorry," He said looking away awkwardly.

"It's fine. I didn't know her well." She replied trying to make him feel at ease. She didn't know why she didn't tell him the whole story. But it just felt too personal.

"Miss Bartender!" Miroku yelled, as the pretty young women came back from escorting the creepy flirt out. A look of dread crossed her features, but cleared almost instantly as she plastered a smile on her face.

"Haven't seen you in here in a while." she remarked, glancing at Kagome then Inuyasha. "Making new friends?" her eyes looked at the trio before staring at Kagome for a long moment and leaned in close to her, "You're here on your own free will, right?"

It took a moment for the words to clear Kagome's mind. When she realized that the bartender thought she'd been drug in and the look of pure annoyance on Inuyasha's face, had Kagome laughing.

"Miss Bartender, how could you think we'd force a beautiful young women to drink with us?"

Smiling the bartender held out her hand to Kagome, "My names Sango. If you need anything just holler."

Taking her hand, Kagome grinned in return, "Kagome. Nice to meet you."

When they released hands, Sango turned back to Miroku with a stern look, "I never know what to expect from you, you pervert." she huffed, placing her hands on her hips. "I swear, if my lamp had two legs and a skirt I'd have to nail it down when you come around." Kagome snickered at this, she had to agree. Miroku was the biggest flirt she'd seen.

Glancing up at the clock on the wall some time later, Sango smiled at the three she had been talking to most of the evening. "Hey you guys, it's already almost two in the morning, I gotta call it." she stated. Everyone else had already left a while ago; leaving Kagome, Inuyasha and Miroku as the only patrons in the bar.

"Kagome, should I take you home then?" Inuyasha asked as he stood, wobbling a little in place.

"No, no, I should take her home." Miroku slurred slightly, placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder. Inuyasha glared at the hand then at the dark haired man.

Sango heaved a sigh at this, while Kagome merely shook her head. "I have already called for a cab to take, Kagome home." she stated, placing her hands on her hips. "Neither of you will be taking her home, you understand." she huffed.

"Yeah, alright." Inuyasha shrugged, while Miroku merely took his hand off of Kagome and nodded. Walking out of the bar a taxi was already waiting outside for Kagome. "Get home safe."

Kagome smiled at both men while Inuyasha opened the cab door for her. "Thank you so much for everything, Inuyasha." she said with sincerity. "You really saved me today."

Inuyasha glanced away from the women before him and scoffed slightly. "Tch, get in the car already."

Laughing a little she finally got in the back seat of the cab, Inuyasha shutting the door for her. Telling the cabby her address the car took off. Kagome waved at both men as she set off home.

Paying the cabby after arriving at her grandmother's place, Kagome hurried and unlocked the door. It was rather creepy outside and she had forgotten to turn on the porch light on top of it all. Opening the door she rushed in and closed it behind herself before locking it and leaning against the door and looking around.

Flipping a nearby light switch, Kagome turned on the lights to the living room. Looking around the clean home, she wondered how her grandmother had lived in such a large home by herself. Toeing her shoes off and putting on a pair of slippers, Kagome made her way to the kitchen for a glass of water, turning on lights as she went through the house.

Sipping on her water, Kagome wandered through the house, trying to decide where she would sleep for the night. Her grandmother's room was far too big for her liking; plus it felt weird to sleep where her dead grandmother had once slept. She didn't want to sleep in what she assumed was her mother's old room either. When they had cleaned the house, Kagome hadn't made up any of the guest beds either.

Shutting lights off as she walked back to the living room she rummaged through a closet full of blankets and pillows before making up the couch. "Yeah, this will work." she muttered to herself, wrapping up in the blanket and closing her eyes.

!

Inuyasha quietly made his way into his house. Almost instantly, the kitchen light turned on. Sitting at the table sat Kikyo, looked more pissed than normal. "Should I not even bother making you a plate for dinner?" she hissed, narrowing her eyes at him even more.

Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair, glancing away from his wife. "I ran into Miroku today," he stated, before looking back at her. She looked shocked at his news, "We went for a couple of drinks together."

Now she was pissed again, slamming her hands on the table as she stood up, "Why would you have drinks with that man!?" she yelled. "He's the reason you ended up in jail!"


	6. Chapter 6

DB: Hey everyone! We're finally back!

KC: Yep! Sorry for taking so long to bring forth this chapter! Between DB's school and me moving, things have been pretty crazy.

DB: We hope that you enjoy chapter six.

KC: We would like to thank EVERYONE who's commented and is following Brother! Thank you so much for your patience and continued support!

Chapter 6

Kagome woke up with the sun shining through the window, the birds singing and with a huge backache. Sadly her grandmothers couch was not the most comfortable thing in the world. She sat up and stretched listening to her spine crack about five times before getting up and padding to the kitchen for some much-needed coffee.

Yawning she started the coffee maker and watched as that beautiful black liquid started to drain down into the pot. While waiting Kagome leaned on the kitchen counter and looked out the window into the yard. She was suddenly hit with a sense of déjà vu of the day that she found out about her grandmother's death. It was amazing to her how much has happened since then.

For some reason there was a sore ache in her thighs and she couldn't remember what she had done to cause the pain when suddenly it hit her. It had to be from the motorcycle ride. She already missed it and wanted to take another ride on the machine. The feel of the wind blowing through her hair was amazing.

The smell of the freshly brewed coffee brought her back to reality. Heaving a long sigh, she poured herself a large cup of the black liquid then pouted slightly. She hadn't had the chance to go to the store yet and was unsure if even the milk in the fridge was still good. Crossing her fingers she walked to the fridge and opened it up. Looking at the expiration date on the milk she smiled slightly, maybe the day was going to be good after all, until she took a big whiff of it and almost gagged.

She added a touch of powdered milk that she had found in the pantry, to her coffee to make it a golden brown. She walked to the sliding glass door of the kitchen and looked over the large backyard. There was still so much exploring to be had, but she also had a lot of running around to do as well.

Sipping the hot liquid of life, Kagome walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch to rummage through her purse for the number and name of Sota's parole officer. Licking her lips in thought she wondered what type of trouble Sota could have possibly gotten himself into.

Tapping her fingers on the coffee table she finally reached for her phone to call the parole office to make an appoint for later that morning. When she'd stated she would need to talk to a Mr. Izayoi, the officer on the other line began snickering darkly which scared her slightly. What kind of man was this guy?

After a small breakfast of buttered toast, Kagome called for a cab to take her to the parole office. She enjoyed the drive into town in silence. Thankfully the cab driver wasn;t the talkative type. Checking her phone to make sure she didn't miss any calls while she had gotten dressed for the day, she saw that all of her friends had texted her to make sure she was doing alright so far from home. This made her smile. Since she had time she quickly texted and told them everything that she had found out so far, purposely leaving out her late night excursion.

Before she knew it the taxi pulled up to a large brick building. After paying the cabi, Kagome got out and looked over the almost foreboding building. Holding onto her purse almost like a lifeline, she took a deep breath and walked through the glass doors.

! 

Inuyasha had found himself almost running through the doors to work earlier than usual. He had wanted to escape from home as fast as he could that morning, with Kikyo nagging him about being home for dinner. It was a sad day when this shit hole became a sanctuary. Sitting at his desk, Inuyasha checked his email while absentmindedly fidgeting with his golden wedding band. The band was special. Not just in the fact that it signified his union with his wife, but it also had a spell cast on it by Kikyo. As long he he wore it, he was able to keep his demonic powers while still looking human. So that he and Kikyo could live a normal life. It was one of the conditions Kikyo had set before agreeing to marry him.

He hated it.

Hated that it made him lose who he was.

But Kikyo wanted to be able to walk around like a normal couple. To not have people staring at them like they were circus freaks. He knew it had deeply bothered her when they first started dating. She had flat out refused to allow him to meet her friends or family without some sort of disguise.

So, instead of his dog ears, were human ones, and his long silver hair, now black as midnight; his golden eyes a chocolate brown.

Most his coworkers knew he was a half demon and treated him like he was normal. Of course there were the few who hated him. There are also some people who believe half breeds are abominations who shouldn't be walking the Earth. It was nothing he wasn't used to.

However working as a parole officer he would of had to have something to hide his half demon side any way. Not everyone he worked with was okay with demons or half demons. Many of the kids he worked with her scared of them for many different reasons. Situations like that made him happy to have his ring. He'd seen kids go into a blind screaming panic when seeing a demon.

On this particular day though, he had an appointment. The email was vague and all he knew about it was that it pertained to Sota.

Sota.

God that kid has been through hell. That was one kid he had become almost overprotective of. If he had the money and room he'd be happy to take that kid home and raise him. The kid had it hard. Had, had it hard most of his life.

For the first time in a long time, Inuyasha found himself a little nervous. Checking the time on the clock on his wall above the door, he sighed heavily. The person would be there any moment. Grabbing a hair tie from his top drawer, Inuyasha pulled his hair into a loose horsetail in an attempt to look a little more professional.

A knock on his door had him at alert. It opened slowly and his secretary let in… _'Kagome?'_ Inuyasha thought in disbelief staring at the woman before him.

The young girl stared at him for a moment before smiling a little, "Mr. Izayoi?" she questioned, as she walked in. "I'm Kagome Higurashi, I called earlier to speak with you."

Inuyasha could feel himself starting to freak the fuck out inside. "That's right, have a seat." he squacked. What the hell was wrong with his voice? He motioned the two chairs in front of his desk, as the door shut with a click. After Kagome was seated and situated, Inuyasha sat back into his desk chair. He cleared his throat. "What brings you here today?"

Kagome seemed to fidget. Biting at her bottom lip, an obvious nervous habit she glanced up and said, "I don't know where to start to be honest." Kagome gave a small smile.

Inuyasha gave a shrug, hoping to appear more relaxed than he was. "At the beginning is a pretty good place." he stated.

"Right," Kagome laughed, running a hand through hair. So, Kagome started at the beginning. How it all started with a grandmother she didn't even know about had died and left everything to her; to her learning she had a little brother she'd never even known about.

"Let me get this straight…" Inuyasha growled pinching the bridge of his nose while eyeing Kagome. "You are claiming to be, Sota's _living_ relative…"

Kagome gave a nod, suddenly not feeling so safe being in the same room as the man before her.

"Not just that, but you had _absolutely_ no idea of his existence, until now?"

"I'm pretty sure I just explained that in explicit detail." Kagome stated, feeling her own anger rise. "What are you getting all pissy about? I'm his _family_. I _want_ to be a part of his life."

Inuyasha felt his patience snap and stood from his seat, slamming his hands on his desk, "Do you think I'm some kind of _idiot_?"

Kagome blinked at this, "Excuse me?"

"Sota has looked everywhere his entire life for family." he stated, glowering at the young women before him. "And suddenly you stroll in out of nowhere, claiming to not only to be a blood relative, but wanting to take him home? Do you have any idea what that kid has been through?"

Huffing at this, Kagome pulled out the blood test results she'd gotten the other day. She slammed them on the desk and met, Inuyasha glare for glare. "Here's the documents to prove it, _Mr. Izayoi_."

Sitting down, Inuyasha roughly picked up the documents and looked over them. Sure enough the paperwork supported Kagome's claims. Inuyasha looked back up at the girl before him who deflated and sat heavily back in her chair. He could see the slight resemblances between Sota and Kagome when he stopped and paid attention.

"Look, Mr. Izayoi, I know I have no right to come into his life so suddenly…" Kagome sighed, looking away from Inuyasha. "I really wish that the situation was different, but I guess life doesn't work that way." Inuyasha watched her carefully as she seemed to find the words she wanted to speak. Rubbing her forehead she finally looked him in the eye, looking tired but determined. "When I found out about Sota, I could only imagine how scared and uncertain he's been his whole life. Wondering how lost he's felt and abandoned." she hugged herself, as if just talking about it was enough to make her feel the same way. "All I want to do is give him a family. _His_ family."

Inuyasha couldn't fathom why someone as young as Kagome would suddenly take on such a responsibility. She was far away from home, that much he gathered from how she talked the other day. Licking his lips, Inuyasha leaned back in his seat, eyeing her closely. He believed her, she was obviously speaking the truth and from her heart.

"Alright," he sighed, relenting, leaning back in his seat. Watching her closely, Inuyasha began explaining the next steps. Kagome listened intently and nodded in understanding when Inuyasha would ask if she was following everything alright. "I will contact his social worker. I will call you tomorrow and let you know when we can go meet with him."

Kagome licked her lips as she looked at him, worry clear in her eyes, "So, I have to sit tight…" she muttered, before taking a deep breath and giving a nod. "Alright, I'll wait patiently for your call then. Thank you Mr. Izayoi." she offered a smile and her hand as she stood from her seat.

Inuyasha took her hand and shook it, "Until tomorrow, Miss Higurashi." he watched her leave his office, shutting the door softly behind herself. Even though Inuyasha wanted Sota, to find his family more than anything, he really knew nothing about Kagome. He knew that if he wanted to figure out if this was in fact the best thing for Sota, he was going to have to find out more. More about who Kagome was and the only way he could do it… see her out of the office in his demon form. It was risky, but it was something that had to be done… for Sota's sake.


	7. Chapter 7

KC: Hey, everyone! This is going to be short and sweet! I would like to thank everyone for being so patient for this update! We hope you enjoy it! We hope to have more updates soon!

Disclaimer: We own none of the characters of Inuyasha! We however enjoy torturing them and destroying their lives!

CH 7

Sota laughed loudly as he walked down the sidewalk with his friend Kohaku, in the sunshine towards the grade school to pick up his younger foster siblings after school. Despite his seeming carefree attitude, he always dreaded this part of the day. School was a place of refuge where he could really be himself; unlike that hell he was forced to live in.

"I can't believe you actually corrected the teacher like that today!" Kohaku exclaimed, elbowing Sota playfully in the side. "You must have a death wish or something!" he laughed.

Sota flinched slightly at his friend's words before smiling, "Well, if our teacher could actually do math properly," he grinned before shrugging. "I mean how could he come up with negative two every time when the answer was so clearly twelve!"

Kohaku shook his head, "Man, you're too smart for your own good, Sota," he stated as they stopped in front of the gates to the grade school just as the bell rang, signaling school was out.

The boys didn't have to wait long before a high pitched, "Sota!" sounded as a young fox demon came running and hid instantly behind Sota.

"Come on you pansy!" a boy called, chasing after the fox demon before stopping when they saw Sota. "Can't even fight your own battles, you pussy!" Sota looked the boy over, it was clear he was also a young demon with deep red eyes and pointed ears. The young demon looked Sota over and smirked. "Hiding behind a human on top of that, Shippo?"

Kohaku stepped beside Sota, making the young demon take a step back, "You should watch your language kid," Kohaku stated, while a young girl with pure white hair and skin as fine as porcelain walked through the gates.

"Sota, Shippo," she greeted softly, making the bully demon jump.

"Tch, hiding behind others is a disgrace to demons everywhere, Shippo. Learn to be a man." he huffed before turning and walking away.

Sota and Kohaku heaved a long sigh as the boy left; while Shippo heaved a sigh of relief as he moved out from behind Sota. "Th-that's right! You better run!" Shippo yelled after the boy, flinching when the boy glared at him over his shoulder.

"Shippo, what are you doing starting trouble…?" Sota sighed, looking down at the small fox demon.

Shippo huffed at this, "I didn't start anything!" he whined. "That boy is always picking on me…"

Kohaku couldn't help but scoff at this, "Sure he doesn't have a crush on you or something?"

Shippo blushed at this before sticking up his nose, "No way that's it."

Ruffling Shippo's hair, Sota smiled softly, "We should hurry home," Batting away the older boy's hand, Shippo nodded in agreement, a look of forlorn on his face. "We'll see you tomorrow, Kohaku."

"You don't want company on your way home?" Kohaku asked, looking concerned.

Sota grinned at his friend, "Nah, besides, aren't you going to meet with your sister today?"

Kohaku smiled and laughed, "Oh right, thanks for reminding me. I'm sure she's waiting patiently." waving goodbye Kohaku turned on his heel to head to his sister's workplace. Heaving a long sigh, Sota started leading the way home.

As Sota and the others made their way into the small house they lived in, finding their foster father speaking with someone in the living room. "We're back, Orochimaru…" Sota sighed, as they took their shoes off.

Red eyes glowered at them from the darkened room. "Go to your room, all of you." While Sota herded Shippo and Kana to the room they shared, he could hear his name being whispered. A shiver ran up his spine as he shut the door to their room.

!

Kagome couldn't sleep. She was so nervous about meeting her little brother. Despite being up early and finishing laundry and changing the bedding on the extra beds in the house, Mr. Izayoi had yet to contact her. It was nearly noon and she was starting to wonder if something had gone completely wrong or if maybe she'd missed some paperwork.

Chewing on her nails she watched out the window in the kitchen and took a deep breath. She needed to do something to keep from going nuts. Looking out the window she saw the path she'd wanted to wander along and check out. Picking up her cell she walked out the backdoor and started down the long winding path.

She still couldn't believe how much land her grandmother had owned. As she walked down the path, she glanced up at the canopy of trees that surrounded her and took a deep breath. The air smelt so fresh and clean. Much different than back home where the constant smell of car exhaust was everywhere. The wind rustled the leaves overhead and she was suddenly overcome with a wave of peace. For the first time in her life Kagome felt as if she was exactly where she needed to be.

As she wandered further down the path, Kagome felt a strange pull. It was as if a string was wrapped around her chest and it tugged her forward and off the dirt road and into the woods. The deeper she went into the woods, the stronger the pull seemed to be, until she came across an old looking well.

She stopped a few feet away from it and stared in wonder. Licking her lips, she stepped closer to the well until she could rest her hands on it. Something about the well felt strange, like it shouldn't exist, yet here it was. Peering into the well she grimaced. At the bottom she saw the remains of some creature. Half a rib cage poked out of the dirt. Was it a crime scene?

The pull went from a slight tug to an intense jerk and before she could stop herself, Kagome found herself jumping down the well. She landed at the bottom, just missing the bones. Seeing a light glowing beneath the dirt, Kagome began to dig. After a few seconds she came across a round object wrapped in dirty fabric, with small symbols barely peeking through the dirt. Was this the thing that was calling to her? Feeling uncomfortable she got up and put the thing in her pocket. She just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. Just as she was about to climb out, she saw something out the corner of her eye that caused her heart to stop. A human Skull.

Inhaling sharply, Kagome found some thick vines and climbed out of the well as fast as she could. Once out of the well she hugged herself, before looking down at the skull again. Shaking her head, she turned and began walking towards the house once more. She couldn't get the sight she'd seen out of her head no matter how much she wished it gone. Even so, she also knew that, that wasn't something normal. Bones at the bottom of a dried up well... Licking her lips, she wondered if it truly were a crime scene? If it was, had her grandmother known and just never told the cops about it? What was she supposed to do now that she knew about it?

This was too much for her right now… Kagome needed a second opinion. Yes, that's it! Plucking her phone from her back pocket she scrolled through her contacts until she landed on Inuyasha. Furrowing her brows, she hesitated a moment. She'd only met him over drinks and lunch… Not to mention she hadn't quite made an observative opinion of him… Yet, she found herself pushing the call button before she could stop herself.

To her surprise he answered on the second ring, "Kagome! Hey!" he greeted her instantly.

"H-hey Inuyasha," she greeted in turn, feeling suddenly nervous. "Sorry to call you out of the blue like this…" she rambled, twisting her hair around her finger.

There was a slight pause before Inuyasha said, "It's fine, Kagome. What's wrong? You sound scared or something!" Inuyasha laughed a little at this, but Kagome didn't join in. "Oh, shit. Is everything okay, Kagome?"

Finally, Kagome broke and told him everything. Again, she had no idea why she trusted this strange man so much. They barely knew each other, yet he was able to pick up on her fear almost instantly. By the time she finished, she'd found herself leaning against a tree, trying to keep herself grounded.

"Take a deep breath Kagome, I can come over and take a look at things if you like?" Inuyasha offered as soon as she finished.

Shifting, Kagome looked back in the direction of the well. "Should I call the cops or something? I mean, I don't want you to get involved if it was some kind of murder or something…"

Inuyasha scoffed at that, "Kagome, I'm a half demon. I can smell things out that humans can't. What's your address, I'll leave now."

Tugging her hair in frustration, she babbled out the address before hanging up. Why the hell did she just invite a strange man to her grandmother's property? First, she lets him buy her lunch, then take her on his motorcycle and to top it off with a nice giant glop of icing let him and his friend take her out for drinks… Yup, she made great decisions as an adult…

Inuyasha arrived shortly after Kagome made it back to the house from the well. Inuyasha whistled as he looked over the place. "You really live it up, don't you Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head at this, "It was my grandmother's…" she admitted, as she let him inside. "It's a long story…"

As Inuyasha walked in he, whistled again as he looked around, "The inside is even more impressive," he stated with a smirk.

Kagome couldn't help the blush that tinted her cheeks as she cleared her throat. "The well is this way…" she stated, leading him through the sliding door from the kitchen.

Inuyasha couldn't help the smirk on his face when Kagome blushed at the complement of the house. Her words rang in his ears, 'it was my grandmother's'. He cocked his head a little to the side as he followed the girl along a long path before deviating and going through the woods. He wanted to ask so many questions, but they all seemed too personal, considering they barely knew each other.

He noticed Kagome glance over her shoulder at him, "I really am sorry for calling you out here... It's probably nothing, but I can't get things out of my head..."

Inuyasha shook head at this, "Don't apologize," he stated with a shrug. "are you out here alone?" Kagome paused at this, shaking ever so slightly before she took a deep breath and composed herself. "You don't have to answer that, Kagome." he muttered, shaking his head.

"No, it's okay," Kagome stated, pausing long enough so they could walk side by side. "I don't know why, but I feel like I can tell you what's going on…" she stated, staring at the ground a little too intensely. "But I think it's a conversation for when we return to the house…" she stated with a determined nod.

When Kagome stopped suddenly, Inuyasha finally paid attention to his surroundings. They were in a small clearing, and sure enough just as Kagome had stated over the phone, an old well stood in the middle of it. Without hesitation, Inuyasha walked right up to it and jumped down. Scrunching his nose at the smell of old dirt and slight molding. Bending down he found the skull Kagome had seen, and frowned deeply as he turned it over. The back of the skull was shattered in. Placing it back face up, Inuyasha took a look at a couple of the rib bones, noticing deep lacerations from obvious claw marks. The wounds obviously hadn't been able to heal before the person died.

Shaking his head, he put the bones down again. Digging around a little more, hoping to possibly find a wallet or something, he found what were once a pair of pants; now tattered and worn down. As he gently pulled something from the front pocket he sighed. It wasn't a wallet, but a small piece of cloth, barely showing its original pink color. Cocking his head to the side he raised it up to his nose and sniffed. The scent was subtle and old but he was positive, it was Kagome's scent. Inuyasha jumped out of the well and landed on its rim with the pink cloth tucked deep into his pocket.

"Well?" Kagome asked impatiently while wringing her hands. He didn't know what to tell her. Clearly the body had been down there for years and the injuries looked demon inflicted. But what did it have to do with Kagome? How did Kagome's childhood cloth end up right beside it?

"Well," he began slowly. "From my guess the body has been down there for quite some time."

"How long? Like 500 years long or 15 years long?" She squeaked.

"Do I look like a forensic expert? How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"Well you don't have to be rude about it!" Kagome snapped, her hands turning into fists.

"Well, ask a stupid question…" he muttered stepping down while pretending he didn't see Kagome's glare.

They walked down the path towards the house. The sun was now high in the sky as the time steadily approached noon. Inuyasha vaguely wondered what excuse his boss would buy when he texted him in ten minutes. He could tell him that Kikyo is in surgery getting a humongous stick removed from her ass.

"Hey, Inuyasha would you like to come in for some tea?" Kagome asked when they reached the house. "It's the least I can do for all the trouble I've caused…"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure. It'd be better to not have this conversation in the open. People tend to get the wrong idea when they overhear people talking about dead bodies."

Biting her bottom lip Kagome nodded, grumbling under her breath as she opened the sliding door and walked inside. He wasn't nearly this annoying when he was drunk. Hearing him snap the door close behind them, she moved to the kitchen to put the kettle on. "Have you eaten yet? Are you hungry?"

"Huh?" he looked up from rapidly typing on his phone. "Yeah sure, thanks."

Kagome sighed and pulled down two Styrofoam containers. She still hadn't had a chance to run to the store to buy some real groceries. "I hope Ramen is okay…" she sighed, putting them on the counter before pulling out two cups for the tea.

Putting away his phone Inuyasha sat at the small table in the kitchen, "That's fine," he answered, resting his elbows on the table. Kagome sat down across from him.

"So now what?" She asked. "Do we call the cops?"

Inuyasha rubbed his forehead, "We talked about that like five minutes ago…" he sighed, wincing when the kettle began whistling.

Kagome got up and pulled the kettle off the burner, "Then what do we do!?" she growled, glaring at him as she slammed the kettle onto the stove.

"We leave it the hell alone!" Inuyasha snapped back. "It has nothing to do with you."

"Nothing to do with me? There is a body in my backyard!"

"So? It's not like you killed 'em!"

"That's not the point!"

"Fine call the cops then. They will open an investigation. You and your family will be questioned. Your inheritance will probably be put on hold while the investigation is ongoing, then anything else that is on the back burner will be put to a complete stop."

 _Oh god Sota. They wouldn't let me have custody of Sota when the whole family is involved in this mess._ "I didn't think of that." She muttered biting her lip. "I'll wait until everything is in order then I will report it."

"That's what I would do personally. Besides, that body has been down there for a long time. The bones are dry and brittle. It's not going to hurt anyone, putting off reporting it for a few months."

Kagome gave a nod in agreement, staring at Inuyasha for a moment before finally continuing making tea and ramen. Setting a cup of tea then a thing of ramen in front of Inuyasha, Kagome set things up for herself across from him before sitting again. Licking her lips, she stared into her tea for a long moment. "This all feels too surreal…" she sighed, before sipping her tea.

"How so?" Inuyasha prompted, gaining Kagome's attention.

She looked up at him, finding that he was staring straight at her. Shifting a little under his clear golden eyes, Kagome glanced away for a moment. Finally finding her courage she met his gaze and began explaining her entire situation; all the major life changing stuff, starting on the day they met at the ramen shop.

"So, now I'm just waiting to hear back from my little brother's parole officer…" she finished off, shrugging her shoulders, trying to make it seem like no big deal.

Inuyasha picked up his chopsticks and began mixing up his ramen a bit before taking a large bite, "So, basically you knew nothing of this little brother?" he asked, with a mouth full of noodles.

"Pretty much," She nodded. Looking down at her lap she shifted, "Now that I think about it, I wonder what's taking so long… It's already well passed noon and he should have contacted me by now." she huffed, puffing out her cheeks in frustration. "Maybe I should give him a call, make sure everything's okay."

"Well I think I'll be heading out!" Inuyasha said suddenly leaping from his seat. "Good luck with the corpse and long-lost sibling!"

"H-hey wait! Where are you going?"

"I'm like five hours late for work so I should get going before they fire me."

"Oh right of course!" she exclaimed slapping her forehead. "Yeah you better hurry, I don't want to be the reason you get in trouble."

Inuyasha turned incredibly pale. "You have no idea," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Call you later!" And with that he ran out the door.


End file.
